


Reunion

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Family Reunion, emotional time, past and present events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagon is reunited with someone he thought long dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

_Hissrad_

_We have had some troubles as of late reaching so love our agents in the south it didn't come to our attention a group of Tal-Vashoth mercenaries who've been taking out our messengers. We need your assistance in removing them. Enclosed is a list of former agents that we believe have joined this group be sure to get on this as soon as possible as we need our communications restored. They are currently located in the Hissing Wastes._

_Ben-Hassrath_

Dagon set the report on his desk before looking up at Bull.

"Ryi....his name is on this list..."

"You know him?"

Dagon nodded as he folded his hands. "I do..."

Ryi was the Qunari who had trained him initially in hopes that he'd become a "Hissrad" under the Qun. He was also the one who brutally murdered his parents after they refused to submit to the Qun. For many years now Dagon had wanted to take his revenge but now he that had the chance, it didn't seem right. Still, he knew that he had to take out this group whether or not it benefits the Ben-Hassrath.

"We leave for the Hissing Wastes immediately."

"Your call boss."

Dagon waited for Bull to leave his quarters before changing into his armour. He grabbed his bow as he left his room and then went about gather some of his companions. He found Fenris siting in the library where he found him practicing his reading skills. Dagon approached him leaning on the table smiling at him.

"Hey, want to come with me to the Hissing Wastes to deal with some Tal-Vasthoth?" 

Fenris looked up from his book before marking the page and closing it. "Of course, you know I'll always fight at your side Amatus."

Dagon's smiled widen. "I know but you know me, gotta ask first."

Fenris stood pulling him into his embrace before kissing him. "Then let us leave."

Dagon nodded giggling slightly. He made his way to the front gates with Fenris to find Bull, Dorian, Cole and Cassandra waiting for them. Dagon briefed them on their mission before heading over to the stables. Dalish, his horse, was one of the most reliable horse he had ever had. However, she was very picky about who rode her, making Dagon one of the few to be allowed to. He gently stroked her neck and whispering some greetings into her ear before he mounted her. He waited until the others were rowdy before heading out. The Hissing Wastes was about a weeks to two weeks ride from Skyhold and would take longer to get there depending on how many stops they made.

Dagon and they others stopped at Inn for the night. Dagon returned to his room once he had finished his meal and sat the desk in the room he was sharing with Fenris for the night. He stared at the list of names belonging to those in Tal-Vashoth group. Only one reply stood out to him more so than it should have. 

_Class: Mage, Race: Elf, Handler: Ryi_

There was something about this unnamed elf that was familiar to him. When Ryi was still training him an elf Mage had joined them. He had asked about the "scary" elf and was told the elf was harmless. Even as a child the elf seemed familiar. He wanted to save the elf if he could, he also knew that it wouldn't be an easy task to do so. He looked up at the door upon hear a soft knocking sound.

"You can come in Fenris, you really don't need to knock. This is your room too you know?"

Fenris opened the door placing a bottle of Antivan bandy on the dresser as he closed it behind him. 

"I know but I did not wish to disturb you by barging in."

Dagon chuckled a bit as he stood up and moved over to him. "Fen we share this room. I don't care if you barge in or not."

Fenris smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." He gestured over to the bottle. "I managed to acquire a decent drink. Would you like some?"

"Why of course I would! How in Thedas did you know that I love Antivan brandy."

Fenris laughed pouring them both a glass and then handing one to Dagon. Eventually they finished the bottle which ended up leaving Dagon a bit tipsy. He lay on the bed head on Fenris's chest as he stared at the ceiling. He started to talk, partially about the mission and partially about noting. 

"I think I know the Mage the Tal-Vasthoth has...."

"Hm? How so?"

Dagon didn't know. He just had a gut feeling that he did unless it was the brandy he was feeling.

"Don't know...just do..." He said as he yawned.

And with that he nodded off. He slept in a bit the next morning and woke up in a bit of a panic. He startled Fenris as he rolled off the bed starting to cry. Fenris ran to his side pulling him into his embrace. He had dreamt about his parents, something he hadn't done since he left the Qun. However, this dream was different. The Mage elf he had met long ago was staring at him. His eyes were the same as his fathers and it forget noted him. After he finally calmed down, he got dressed. He met his companions at the stables and mounted Dalish. Today was the day they would reach the Wastes. Dagon planned on starting the search for the band immediately after arriving at one of their many camps around the Wastes. Dagon gently stroked her neck and kissed her head before he spurred her on, riding in the direction of the wastes.

~*~

The sun was setting by the time they arrived which was good considering it was cooler at night. It being cooler allowed them to search longer and farther without the risk of sun stroke or sun burns. They departed on foot after arriving at camp heading north1east to the groups supposed camp site. The reach said camp after traveling for about two hours. Ryi was waiting for them.

"Mentor against pupil, how things have changed Dagon."

A voice shouting in Qunlat echoed above them as they approached the camp. 

"Do you really wish to fight me? I was like a father to you, why would you dare turn on me?"

Dagon stopped chasing his party to also stop. He took a breath, clenching his fists before shouting back in Qunlat.

"You took me from my true parents! You are not my father. You ruined my life."

Laughter, all Ryi could do was laugh. Dagon was furious. Anger overwhelm end as he charged forward to the camp. They met multiple waves of resistance on their way but Dagon did not stop until he had reached Ryi. Standing between them was a Saaebras, a very small Saaebras to be exact. Dagon, still consumed by rage, drew his daggers before he charged at the mage. All he had to do was strike the Saaebras down and then there would be nothing left standing between him and Ryi

"F...Fe.....Fen.....?"

Dagon stopped dropping his daggers. _"T-that voice...."._ It is like he went numb to the world. He could hear Ryi's screams as the others took him down but this mage. The name and voice were familiar to Dagon but why? He picked up one of the daggers before he moved closer to the Mage, taking one step at a time until he could touch him. He broke the binds on his wrists using the dagger, dropping it before removing the mask. The mask fell to the ground as he took out a small hidden dagger cutting the stitches that kept his mouth shut. His eyes widened as he realized who the elf really was. Dagon reach up shakily touching his face as if it were for the very first time. The elf weakly lifted his hand placing it on top of Dagons. Dagon's vision blurred as the tears began to stream down his face. He flung his arms up around the elf's neck sobbing. The elf wrapped his arms around Dagon, trembling as he held him close.

-

It was a while before the two could be separated and no one really understood why at first. They rushed back to camp and headed straight for the healers tent, calling every available healer in the camp to them. It took the healers about four hours to fully heal He'lon and Dagon remained by his side the entire time. Eventually Dagon sleep overwhelmed him and he nodded off gripping his fathers hand within his own in fear of waking up and realizing that this was all a dream. 

-

Hours had now passed by since He'lon had been reunited with his son Fen. He still could not believe that any of this was happening and that Talia could not been with them. He slowly opened his eyes turning head slightly to find Dagon's head resting on the cot, sound asleep. He'lon smiled as he removed his hand from Dagons, gently stroking his head. Dagon stirred slightly, mumbling a little but did not wake. He'lon carefully sat up and looked around. How long had it been since he'd seen the world through his own eyes and not the masks? How long had it been since his mouth had been stitched shut? How long had it been since he lost the love of his life? He had so many questions some of which would never be answered. He stretched his arms before rubbing the scars on his wrists. There were scars on his lips as well from the stitches but we're not very prominent.

"Mmmmhhhh....."

He looked at Dagon who was now slowly waking up. Dagon yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at He'lon with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning..."

He'lon watched Dagon as he stood and sat on the cot next to him. He could see the dried tears on his sons face and it pained him so.

"I'm sorry...." Dagons voice broke as he spoke.

"Sorry for what?" He'lon's voice sounded just as weak. He barely recognized his own voice for it had been so long.

"I know I was too young to remember but I found out what had happened....I'm sorry for wandering away....if I hadn't Ryi wouldn't have taken you and mom...and you were that Mage he had....when I was child....and I didn't even...."

Dagon broke down again as He'lon pulled him close. 

"This was all my fault....all of it...." He managed to say between sobs.

"It is not your fault son, the creators act in mysterious ways..."

Dagon looks at him with puffy red eyes as he start to sniffle a bit. "But...."

He'lon smiled at him wiping the residual tears from his eyes before kissing the top of his head. "You were young and curious...you were also like your mother, a free spirit. So do not blame yourself....I must ask this though...however odd it is for me to ask...which name do you wish me to address y-"

"Fen. Please, I want at least one person to call me by my actual name..." He placed his head on his fathers shoulder as he curled up into the man slightly.

"Fen, please do not blame yourself for what happened. If your mother were here....she'd be royally pissed."

"W-why?"

"She hated seeing people put themselves down over nothing. She hate to see you blaming yourself for what happened."

Dagon nodded. "O-ok."

Both looked toward the tent flap as the healers walked in.

"Good to see you up." The younger one said as he placed a basin of fresh water onto the small table in the tent. 

"Inquisitor, the others wish to speak to you. Besides you need to eat and the food is just ready so please go eat while we finish up?"

Dagon nodding getting up to leave. He looked at his father one last time before he left and headed straight to the others. Fenris was standing in front of the fire, arms crossed and brooding as usual. Dagon noticed how his ears perked up as he approached he elf. 

"So...he is your father?"

He nodded. "Yea."

"I am glad you found him. I found my sister once....our reunion was less pleasant."

Dagon moved over to him placing his head on his shoulder. Fenris pulled the elf into a hug kissing his head. All he knew about Dagons family is that they were killed by the Qunari who had taken him. He could tell that he was emotionally and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal. A part of him wanted to tell him to rest but he also knew that Dagons stubbornness would kick in if he did. The other part of him wanted to whisk away his his problem and yet again he couldn't do that due to the elf's stubbornness. He looked towards the tent and watched as one of the healers helped He'lon over to the camp fire. Dagon heard them and separated himself from Fenris turning towards them. Fenris grabbed his hand before gently Turing his head to look at him.

"Rest. You need it Amatus."

"But-"

"I second that notion Inquisitor."

Both of them turned towards the voice to find the other healer walking towards them.

"You are exhausted and will get ill if you don't get some rest."

Dagon opened his mouth as if to fight the notion but closed it nodding. He kissed Fenris on the cheek before heading to his tent with the healer. Fenris waited until they were gone before walking over to the fire and sitting next to He'lon.

"I assume you and my son are together?"

Fenris nodded. "We are."

He'lon smiled softly as he brushed hair out of his face. "I'm glad he had...I mean has someone. I would be dead really if it wasn't for my sheer determination."

"Sheer determination?" Fenris asked curious as to what he meant.

"Yes. I wanted to find my son and I wasn't going to die before I did."

"I see."

"I'm not sure how long the two of you have been together but thank you."

It was hard for Fenris to accost what the man was saying. He wanted to be happy for Dagon but found himself distracted by his father. Dagon never spoke much of who his parents actually were or what they were like as he always claimed to never remember much. Fenris had a feeling that the Mage in front of him was a shell of his former self and that bothered him. However, Dagon was truly happy and that's what mattered. Fenris looked into the fire and stared at the burning logs. 

"I want him to be happy. I've been through some crap in my own life but his was worse in a sense. To see him now...it makes me happy knowing that something he thought he lost for good came back to him."

"I agree with you there. I just wish Talia was here. She'd be overjoyed to see how much her son had grown..." He'lon went silent for a moment. "But I know that she's been watching over him this entire time."

Fenris smiled nodding his head. He waited a few hours before he went to check on Dagon. He entered the tent as quietly as he could and found the elf fast asleep not on his own cot but on Fenris's. He curled up in the blankets hugging the pillow. Fenris chuckled as he walked over to him gently kissing his head.

"Rest well Amatus." He whispered as he pulled away. "We can continue this reunion once you awaken." He walked dove to the tent flap lifting as he looked back at the elf with a smile before walking out.


End file.
